Don't Leave Me Alone 2 (nextfromDon'tleaveme1)
by Usha Oh
Summary: First FF. Review please? )


**Exo hanya milik SM dan SM milik Tuhan *apa ini. Typo, and semuanya ad disini. Aslinya, nih FF biasa aje ==). Happy reading :3.  
Sehun P.o.V**

"Heeyy?" Luhan melambaikan tangannya didepanku yang sedang melamun. "Lu ngelamunin apa sih?" tanya Luhan. "Ngelamunin kamu." Jawabku menggodanya. "Apaan sih." Ucapnya dengan pipi memerah. Dia memukul bahuku pelan. "Luhannie, hari ini ada acara?" tanyaku pelan. "Ehm, kayaknya sih ngga ada. Emangnya kenapa Hun?" balasnya. "Kalau enggak, gimana kalo hari ini kita ke Lotte World?" tanyaku. "Haa? Lotte World? Boleh deh. Mumpung hari ini Sabtu." Jawabnya kegirangan. "Oke, nanti, pulag sekolah kita kerumah lu dulu ganti baju, trus langsung berangkat deh." Jelasku. "Emangnya, kamu bawa baju?" tanya Luhan ragu. "Aku kan selalu bawa." Ucapku sambil ngedipin mata.

5 menit kemudian. Bus telah datang. Aku dan Luhan segera menaiki bus itu. Kami duduk berdampingan. Aku mengeluarkan Headphone ku dan menyalakan musik.

"Hun.."

"..."  
"Hunnie.."

"WOY TULI !" teriak Luhan sambil melepas Headphoneku. Saat kutatap, mukanya memerah menahan amarah. "Eh, sorry ya Luhan. Tadi Hunnie ga denger. Sorry banget." Dia memalingkan wajahnya. Aku melakukan jurus ampuhku, _Bbuing-bbuing. _ Dia menatapku. "Iya deh, Hannie maafin. Jangan diulangi lagi yaa." Balas Luhan.

Sesampai disekolah...

Kami berpisah. Dia kelas XII-A , sedangkan aku kelas XII-B.

**Author P.o.V**

_Skip.._

Istirahat tiba *jeng jeng jeng *abaikan -"

Sehun sedang bersama temannya dikantin. Diantaranya, Chanyeol dan Kai. Merekalah sahabat sehidup semati/? Sehun. Kalau enggak ada mereka, Sehun nggak akan bisa ngutang sama mereka /plaakk. Disini, mereka bernasib sama. Cinta tak terbalas. Park Chanyeol menyukai Byun Baekhyun. Sedangkan Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai a.k.a Kkamjong *silahkan lanjutkan sendiri* menyukai D.O Kyungsoo. Mereka tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya, padahal mereka seorang Namja! NAMJA PEMIRSAH! "Weh, tau ga?" Chanyeol membuka percakapan. "Apa?" tanya Sehun dan Kai berbarengan. "Gue mana tau, makanya gue nanya." Jawab Chanyeol enteng.  
**Gedhubrak!**

**Brakk!**

2 buah sendal Swallow yang datang entah dari mana berhasil mencium kening Chanyeol. Andaikan yang menjadi sendalnya adalah Author. *Dilabrak Pens Chanyeol.

"Canda." Ucap Chanyeol meringis. Bel telah berbunyi. Mereka memilih untuk tidak masuk kedalam kelas dan membolos. Mereka membolos karena mata pelajarannya adalah Matematika. Walaupun mereka termasuk anak yang pintar, sama saja. Mereka duduk berhadapan setelah sampai di atap sekolah. "Main Truth or Dare yok." Ajak Sehun. "Ada botolnya kaga?" tanya Kai. "Ada dong." Balas Sehun sambil mengeluarkan botol. "Waahh, hebat lu. Perasaan elu dari tadi kaga punya botol deh." Jawab Chanyeol. Mereka cengo. Dari mana tuh botol datang? Author sendiri kaga tau *plak. "udah, cepetan main." Jawab Sehun.

Kai pun segera memutar botol. Ujung botol mengarah ke Chanyeol. "Truth or Dare?" tanya Kai. "Eh, Dare aja. Gue kan berani." Jawab Chanyeol sombong. "Pulang sekolah, lu harus nembak Baekhyun." Ujar Sehun. Chanyeol membeku. "G-ga ada yang lain?" tanya Chanyeol. "Kalo ga, lu tau hukumannya kan?" balas Sehun mengancam. Jika mereka tidak menerima tantangan yang diberikan, si 'dia' harus mentraktir temannya selama seminggu. Sehun dan Kai mempunyai nafsu makan yang besar. Bisa hangus semua uang Chanyeol. "Baiklah, kulakukan itu." Ucap Chanyeol. Bel pulang berbunyi. Mereka segera turun ke kelas.

**Chanyeol P.o.V**

"Bagaimana ini?" ujarku dalam hati. "Kalau Baekhyun nolak, kemungkinan besar dia pasti menghindar dari gue. Ya udahlah, biarin aja. Toh, gue dah berani." Jawabku percaya diri. Aku segera mengambil tas bersama Sehun dan Kai. 2 makhluk yang sangat menyebalkan. Tetapi, mereka sahabatku. Mereka rela melakukan apapun demi persahabatan. "Woy Tiang Listrik! Cepat jemput Baekhyun! Kami nanti sembunyi di parkir mobil. Kami mau jemput _Couple_ kami dulu ya. Byee.." ujar Kai bersama Sehun. Aku pergi kekelas Baekhyun yang berada di XI-A. Baahh, hidup ini rumit. 

"Permisi, Baekhyunnya ada?" tanyaku pada seorang anak perempuan yang kuyakini bernama Xiumin. Dia mempunyai _Namjachingu_ bernama Chen. Chen adalah temanku, jadi aku mengenalnya. "Oh, itu. Lagi beresin tas. Aku pamit dulu ya kak." Ujar Xiumin. Baekhyun keluar dari kelas." Eh, kak Chanyeol. Udah lama?" sapa Baekhyun. "Engga kok, baru datang. Langsung kebawah aja yuk." Ajakku. Setelah sampai dibawah, aku langsung menuju parkiran. Aku berhenti berjalan. "Lho, kok berhenti?" tanya Baekhyun kebingungan. _'Ociidaaakkk,, suaranya sangat imut' _teriakku dalam hati. Aku membalikkan badan. "Sebenarnya.. ada yang mau kakak bilang." Ucapku ragu. "Mau bilang apa?" tanyanya lagi sambil tersenyum. "Jadi, sebenarnya.. kakak suka sama kamu. Kakak sua sama kamu sejak pertama ketemu. Jadi, kamu mau gak, jadi pacar abang?" tanyaku. Pipi Baekhyun merona. "A-aku m-mau jadi pacar abang." Jawabnya sambil menunduk malu. Saking girangnya, aku bahkan memeluknya. Dia mendelepkan *bahasa apa ini* kepalanya kedadaku. "oke, mulai sekarang, kita pacaran. Abang janji ngejaga Baekhyun selalu." Ujarku. Aku menarik tangannya dan pergi menuju mobil.

**Chanyeol P.o.V End**

**Author P.o.V **

Ditempat lain..

"baah, napa jadi berhasil gini -_-" tanya Sehun. "Oke, selanjutnya, lu harus nembak si Luhan!" jawab Kai lantang. Pengo...

**TBC**

**Huwaahh, akhirnya ff nya lanjut. Sorry lama gak update, soalnya Author lagi sibuk sekolah. Semoga, kali ini Chapternya gak ngawur yak. Sebentar lagi, bakal ada kejutan di Chap 5 *mungkin.**

**Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, minta pin BBM kalian dong *kalau ada* sekalian nambah temen :3 and, the last. Review please? *bbuing-bbuing bareng Sehun**


End file.
